What Cullens do when they get high
by sasukerox
Summary: “In rare occasions, if they get more than enough blood from hunting, they have this kind of energy.” Edward, Emmett, and Jasper get a little..high..on bear blood. Bella has the chance to see Edward...sing! It's not THAT out of charac. just for you to know


A/N: Okay, I am having _another _Twilight moment. I guess it's OOC…(Out of Character) **(Jesse Mc Cartney**'s song, **Right where you want me) I might change the title later. It's kinda...weird...  
**

----

"Come on, Bella!" Alice pleaded. She was taking me shopping, _again. _"No way! It's way to expensive!" Alice grabbed my wrist, and hung her head. "Bella…I…I can't remember what it was like to shop…being all alone in the dark. I was a slave, Bella." She was doing it again. Making me feel sorry for her human days.

"Fine." I mumbled. She flashed her bright smile and dragged me around the corner. Suddenly, she stopped. "Alice?" she was having a vision, I could tell.

She shook her head, and her eyes widened. "Alice, what's wrong?" I asked grabbing her by the shoulders—like Jasper would do.

She burst out laughing, and clamped her hand over her mouth to quiet it. Her lips twitched, but she held it in. "Edward and the guys are doing something hilarious. Let's go." She grabbed my hand and the shopping bags, and dragged me to the car.

"What is he doing? Is he okay?" I asked, though thankful that she was distracted from shopping. "Oh, yes. Sometimes if he gets really full from hunting…well, you'll see." She stifled a laugh, and we drove home.

----

"He's too…_busy_ to read what I'm thinking. Be prepared, Bella. This is one of Edward's…_excited _sides." Alice whispered, leading me to a room I have never been to before.

"Where are—"

"Shh," she murmured, opening the door to a large room. Ina flash, Rosalie was by my side, her lips twitching. We snuck into the room, and sat in the corner. I could see three shadows—Edward, Emmett, and Jasper—huddled together.

The lights were suddenly dimmed, and I could see what they were wearing. Emmett had a leather jacket on, and black jeans. Jasper was wearing a dark blue t-shirt over a light blue long sleeve shirt. He had a backwards cap on, and sunglasses as well. Alice raised an eyebrow, and smirked.

Edward was wearing a green t-shirt over a black long sleeve shirt. With black baggy pants contrasting against his pale skin, he was simply gorgeous.

I could hear music in the background, and suddenly, Edward had a mic in his hand. He stepped out into the light, and flashed his white teeth.

_"Girl,  
There's something 'bout me that you ought to know.  
I've never felt the need to lose control.  
Always held on back and played it slow."_

Emmett stepped out of the shadows, a mic in his hand as well.

_"But not this time.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything."_

Japer slid out onto his knees, his mic close to his lips.

_"Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you."_

Edward looked my way, and grinned, his perfect teeth glimmering.

_"Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me."_

I realized I had heard this song played at school before. The lyrics were kind of …not what I would expect from Edward.

"Why are they doing this?" I whispered to Alice as Emmett continued singing.

Rosalie smirked. "In rare occasions, if they get more than enough blood from hunting, they have this kind of energy. I would say, you're lucky to see this side of Edward." She whispered in my ear. I blushed lightly, and watched Edward do the famous moonwalk.

His light caramel eyes gazed deeply into mine.

_"I never thought that it could be like this,  
But I was wrong.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything."_

I flushed and looked away, wondering why Edward would say such a thing! He, of all _people_, knew the limits of our physical relationship. Alice and Rose were right—this clearly was another side of Edward. It was though it was his way of being drunk.

Jasper did a back flip and Alice whistled. By now, they knew that we were watching. Yet, it seemed as they knew that all along.

In a flash, Edward was sitting beside me, his arm around my neck.

_"Can't explain it,  
How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly.  
In slow motion,  
My imagination's running, trying to keep my body still,  
I can hardly stand the thrill."_

He rejoined Emmett and Jasper, and let them sing the chorus until the end, when he winked at me, and whispered—

_"You got me,  
Right where you want me."_

Alice whistled and clapped, and Rosalie let out a laugh. Edward was panting, yet a smile formed on his flawless lips.

The lights flashed on, and Jasper took off the sunglasses. He blinked, and turned to Emmett. Edward groaned, and Emmett grinned sheepishly.

I flung myself at Edward and a giggled escaped my lips. "Don't tell me you saw _all _of that?" he moaned. "You're the one who came and sat beside me. Not to mention, swing your arm around my neck. Nice choice of song, by the way." I smirked.

"There were a lot of bears present. I guess we kind of got carried away." Emmett explained, rubbing the back of his neck. Edward stared at Jasper, and he quickly removed the cap, throwing it at Alice.

Edward lifted me up into his arms, and nodded to the others as a goodbye. I let myself down once we were outside. "Are you upset? I thought it was cute." I entwined my fingers with his, and he ran his other hand through his hair.

He looked at me, confused. "_You _aren't upset?" he asked.

"Should I be?"

"No. More like embarrassed."

"Why? You're even good at singing. As usual."

"We made a fool of ourselves."

"Alice and Rosalie seemed to have seen this before."

He groaned, and I bit my lip to hide my smile. "But you kept staring at me through the song. You didn't have a problem with it then."

He sighed. "Yes, but I didn't really know what I was doing. I hope you never have to see that again."

I rolled my eyes, and smiled. "Alice saw you in her vision—I think I will be sure to see it next time." I stuck out my tongue like a five year old.

In less than a second, his marble lips were on mine. He pulled back and grinned. "_That _was cute." He whispered, and walked ahead of me. I felt my face heat up, but nonetheless, I followed him. All the while, thinking…

"Say, Edward? Have you, Emmett, and Jasper heard of a song called Grace Kelly?"

FIN

A/N: I just wanted to get that out of my system! I had a colouring day yesterday, and I pictured Edward like this (along with Jasper and Emmett) after I read XxBella-Marie-SwanxX's story, _**Before He Cheats.**_


End file.
